The inventive concept relates to a method of forming semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a method of forming a micro-pattern for semiconductor devices.
A double patterning method has been proposed to overcome the resolution limit of a photolithography process. However, there is room for improvement in applying the double patterning method.